Chopper
Harold Powell also known as Chopper, is a supporting antagonist in the survival horror game Clock Tower 3. He is the third Stalker and the Head of the Subordinates. He was voiced by Mike Hayley in the English version and voiced by Yoshinori Okamoto in the Japanese version. History Early Life Harold was born in 1655 in Cardiff with the name Harold Powell. At some point, he became a woodcutter, but hid his appearance due to being deformed at birth. This results in him being laughed at, ridiculed, taunted and bullied by others his entire life. At the age of 17, Harold fell in love with the local innkeeper's daughter, Emily Dickins, and wanted to marry her. But was rejected by her due to his deformity. This caused him to murder Emily with an axe and became a serial killer, abducting and murdering women in other villages. The villagers caught him and sentence him to 921 years. Harold was later revived and possessed by an unknown Entity to hunt and kill Rooders and the head of the Subordinates. Clock Tower 3 After defeating Corroder, The Dark Gentleman appears and throws Alyssa into a sewer-like workplace. There, the third Stalker shows up, known as the Chopper. He tells Alyssa she is going to die by his hands, before blocking her path and starts chasing her. When Alyssa gets through the door that leads her to the storage room, she finds herself back in time to when she was a baby. Witnessing the murder of her father by her "beloved" grandfather's hands, Chopper corners Alyssa and cruelly taunts her. After the battle, Chopper claims she would suffer like all the rest, before walking away laughing. After retrieving the Old Rooder Arrow, Chopper launches an attack on her, but much more powerful this time. After Alyssa defeats Chopper, standing for a moment, his body is utterly destroyed, thus averaging the Rooders he killed. Chopper is later seen with the other Subordinates chanting, as Dick Hamilton was proceeding with the Ritual of Engagement. He then disappears along with the Subordinates when Alyssa uses her Clover Necklace against Lord Burroughs. Gallery 5543_2004-03-22_1-712653_640w.jpg|Chopper Chopper2.png|Ditto ChopperBoss.gif|Chopper boss. Alyssa_Chopper.png|Chopper confronting Alyssa. Trivia * His stalker theme is "A Shadow Creeping Near". * Chopper is so far known to be the youngest Subordinate in the game, aged 19 just before he died. * Chopper bears some resemblance to the God of War ''protagonist, Kratos, in terms of weaponry and appearance. They also both slaughtered women they had loved. However, the only difference is that Kratos' murdering of his wife was not deliberate. ''Clock Tower 3 was also released before God of War, meaning Chopper is unrelated to Kratos. * Throughout all the stalkers, Chopper is the most tragic stalker in Clock Tower 3, thus making a tragic villain. * The meaning of the name Harold is "leader of an army", which is fitting as his ranking in the game is Head of Subordinates. Navigation Category:Clock Tower Villains Category:Tragic Category:Stalkers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Revived Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Demon Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Game Bosses Category:Misogynists